Mental Disorders and Mechanics
by WaZZarp-poTAToeS
Summary: This story revolves around a strange girl who suffers from depression. After hearing about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria from her friend Mike Schmitt, she applies for the job, and weird stuff happens. Like, really weird, Like falling in love with machines weird. Follow This girl on her journey through almost murder, stalkers, perverts, and love octagons. (Setting is in original FNAF)


My friend Mike Schmitt, you know him, well he just got fired from his job at a pizzeria. Floppy? Ferdinand? Oh! Freddy! Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzeria. That's the place. Well, he told me about all the weird stuff that goes on there, The whole walking animatronics thing. I was especially interested in the whole 'They gon' murder you' part. You see, I've been suffering from depression for several years now, and my attempts at suicide kind of always don't go as planned. I always chicken out, or find a new reason to live or something. M reason is usually the latest episode of my favorite Tv show or a Brand new movie out in theatres. So after hearing all his crazy stories, all of which were too in depth and easy for him to recall to be dreams, I got a job here at Freddy's. Because, well, you see, this way it's technically murder, and also my insomnia can come in handy. So here I am, my first night at this rundown Pizzeria. Mike told me about the whole 'Bite of 87'. He never checked it out, but I did. There was some pretty messed up stuff in the over exaggerated legend. It honestly didn't disturb me too greatly, what kind of girl do you think I am? Of course I'm into all that gory stuff. But, I guess it is kind of sad and scary when it's in real life. Anyway, no one knows of my 'condition' and so I decided this was both the best and worst way to go.

So, here I am. Sitting in a shabby office with papers strewn around and drawing of children frolicking through fields with the deadly machines. The security guard uniform was draped over a chair and I was sitting with my bare feet propped up on the desk wearing pajama pants and a halfway zipped up hoodie over a too big tank top. I had brought in a super fluffy pillow and stuffed animal to keep me company as I glared at the cameras. These things were obviously hyper intelligent, as you expect robots to be, but it was weird to see these clunky machines, or rather not see them, sneak around. They could disable cameras for short periods of time and I think they can do the thing where they put film on a loop. Because One second I'm watching Bonnie in the dining room thing and the next second he's at my door. I was expecting things to go slower the first night, but they obviously knew that I had some experience under the string that tightened my pants around my waist. After six hours of staring at poorly lit rooms in an already poorly lighted room I finally heard the chime of my phone's alarm at 6 am. I had almost run out of power, 4% left. I'm pretty sure that's because I was messing around and trying to find ways to skip running around the room to close doors and use lights.

" Oh God damn! My feet are fricking freezing!" I whined as I shoved my things in a over-the-shoulder purse and shoved my feet into dark blue flats. As I walked out of the back room, I took a detour to explore my workplace. The cameras most definitely did not show the entire building. Well, duh, but I mean I was missing several rooms that were obviously used to 'teleport' throughout the building. There was this door that said "Employees only" in bold, although a bit faded, red print with "Maintenance" scribbled under it in black sharpie that was also a bit faded. Intrigued, I jiggled the door handle, finding it locked. I actually found this very, very strange. This door didn't match the color scheme, had linoleum floors surrounding the door, and a janitorial kit whatever thing seemingly always at the ready. Puzzle pieces quickly flew together. I began to giggle. This was much too obvious, but I guess things would get messy with big clunky paws. But, maybe they use the thing fingers of their metallic skeletons to make sure all incisions are precise or maybe they like things random and gory with blood covering their carpet like fur and the walls and floors…

I worked on slowing my breathing and stop thinking triggering thoughts as I released the handle of the door. All of those thoughts had only taken perhaps a minute to whip around my mind but left a beautiful and repulsive brand in my memories. Now I understand why Mike has been so severely flipping out. This place just pulls out the darkest places of your mind. If you stay here to long, you'll most likely go insane. I'm pretty sure that's one of the reasons it's more of a temp job than anything. They don't want you going all murderous on your family, they expect you to die, the place is going out of business and you wont ever get a raise, and a few more reasons. Moving away from the obvious chamber of pain, I walked into the main room of the maze of a building. At the back of the room, there was a climbing gym thing. It made of mismatched tubes, ladders, and slides all shoved into a towering plaything for children 6 and up. In the center of the audience area, there was a wide open space covered with mats, on which you had to remove your shoes to stand on, that kids were aloud to run around and jump and dance on without too much risk of getting hurt. On the very left and right sides of the room, there were four unreasonably long tables covered with a white tablecloth and littered with reused party hats. Up on the enormous stage, stood three animatronics. They all seemed to watch as I gazed around the room to snap my head and glare at them. I was waiting for them to twitch, show any signs of nerves, excitement, anger, anything. Chica. She moved. You could only tell from the ruffling of her bib but she moved at almost supersonic speed. Well, not really but I was looking away and I have slow reaction time and such so. I gave the chicken and angry smirk and bopped her on the beak. I pretended to straighten Freddy's bowtie and brush off the imaginary dust or whatever off of the brim of his hat. I moved onto bonnie and didn't even give a smile. Just a glare. A cold hard stare of a black soul and an empty heart. Someone who had gone through much pain in their life. Then, I gave them all the very same look, placed my hands on my hips, and said in a monotone, almost robotic voice, "Try harder next time. I'm not scared of you and your petty parlor tricks." I Stalked down the stairs of the stage and left the building with a whoosh of elbow length light-ish brown hair and my blue eyes still the perfect image of ice. Cold. Lifeless. Empty.

The bell jangled behind me as I left and my petite 17 year old girl feet lead me to my car. Yes, I know. I'm 17, have a car, go to school, have a day job that I worked at for years to get my car, and on top of all this; 2 or 3 mental illnesses. Give or take. Thankfully, it's summer and I don't have tp deal with the stress and stupidity of school and homework. I pulled up at the "clubhouse" and pulled out my phone. One group chat later, we planned to meet here in 15 minutes. No one knew about my mental issues. Like, they knew I was into some pretty messed up stuff but, not about my "stuff" stuff. I messed around for a bit, looking around the old shack that was filled with things like broken dolls and failed ideas for awesome novels to Laptops and a flat screen Tv hooked up to an X-box 360. They arrived right on schedule and I told them everything. I told them about the missing rooms on the camera, and how only Bonnie came out tonight, etc, etc. Mike was Furious. He literally almost slapped me.

"What were you thinking?" I BARELY GOT OUT OF THERE ALIVE. They make it impossible. That whole power outage shenanigan almost got me killed 4 out of seven nights at that hell hole. Quit. Quit while you can get out. Please."

"Nope," I almost sang the word, "I'm far too interested in the inner workings of such a place."

The others also showed concern. They all begged me not to go and threatened to handcuff me to my bed. That's when we all started making really perverted jokes. I eventually fell asleep next to Mike. It was probably only 9 am when I dozed off, but when I awoke, It was 10:30 pm and, as expected, everyone had left. I shuffled over to the mini fridge and pulled out some of those refrigerated Starbucks things, half a sandwich, and a couple sodas.

Shoving them into my bag, I walked to the car and fumbled into a new pair of pajamas I'd left in the back seat.

(short time skip)

I arrived at the Pizzaria just in time for my shift to begin, and as I glanced towards the stage, I let out a blood curdling shriek.

**FFUUFUFUFUUFUFUUFUFUuuuuuuuUUUUU **

**Cliff hangers, am I right?**

**Hope you enjoy this so far. I know it's a bit slow going but It gets better. I promise. Please review so I can get lots of motivation and I appreciate constructive criticism. After all, I am only a 12 year old girl, so I have lots of room for improving.**


End file.
